


The Lover You Left Behind

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Intrigue, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Written for LAS Ficathon 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond has a secret, that Aragorn is paying for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Request:  
> I would love to see legolas/aragorn first time and one of the boys ends up pregnant, must have happy ending  
> or  
> the boys haven't seen each other in years for whatever reason and others try and keep them apart, must have happy ending
> 
> I do not want a character death fic, mary sue, crack fic or anything like that.
> 
> Prompt words: love, reunion, first time, joy
> 
> \--
> 
> Beta: Akasha  
> Disclaimer: I don't own them.
> 
> \--
> 
> Note: About the request, I kind of mixed them; hope whoever asked for will enjoy it.
> 
> Note2: Arwen lovers - you might not love the content.

The first time Legolas saw Aragorn at Lothlórien, he could feel how his heart came to beat faster and faster, he could feel how his feature became gray as he paled all of a sudden as the man came near him, and he almost fainted when the man first spoke to him.

Legolas was in love, that all the elves there could see; but not the man, in the beginning.

It been most pleasant days as Legolas relaxed and soon started his relationship with the man that captured his heart so quickly.

As one they shared the room Legolas had stayed in, as the birds kept singing to them, and the stars kept sparkling in the sky.

Aragorn lay upon Legolas's heated body; his hand unconsciously ruffled the elf's golden hair while his other hand cupped his face in a lover's manner.

"I love you," Aragorn murmured to him and then leant to kiss him lightly before he rested his head upon Legolas's shoulder.

"I love you too, my love," Legolas said as he moved his hand to hold his man closer, to keep him safe and protected.

Then the next morning Aragorn was gone, without saying or writing anything, and that made Legolas worried for him. Legolas arranged himself quickly before he left the room.

"Haldir," he called, when he saw the Marchwarden coming forward to him. "Did you see Aragorn?"

"Aye, I did," he answered. Haldir saw the relief in his friend's eyes, and then he added, "He left in the first light, saying that he got a message from his father."

"Where does the man live?" Legolas asked.

"Imladris."

"What? How?" Legolas asked, as he did not know of a man living amongst elves. The news barely reached Mirkwood.

"Come with me, my friend, and I will tell you all about it." Haldir said to him.

But that was months ago, and as Legolas remembered the good memories of the man, he knew that it was a mistake to come to Imladris, a mistake that he was now paying for. He rode on his horse, never getting to see his homeland as time ran too fast for him, as his mind kept thinking of the man he loved so much and who now failed to return his feelings.

He had failed in everything, he'd lost him for good.

Was it that man did not love him anymore? Why did Aragorn, the man that captured his heart, just act the way that he did?

Legolas hoped that this man was not playing with his feelings. It would break his heart into dozen and dozen pieces and no one could mend or fix his heart, as the pieces would be buried deeply in the blue wide sea, once the elf would start to cry.

He was wrong to trust him, he was wrong to give him his heart, knowing that he was now paying for it.

He had been wandering through the countryside as a lost elf, not noticing his growing belly, not noticing as months became a year. He kept hoping in his heart that Aragorn still loved him after all, but remembering the harsh words at their parting, let his broken heart to break again.

\--

\--FLASH BACK--

 _Legolas arrived at Imladris to search for his lover. He was surprised to see Lord Elrond staring at him and any move he made. He walked toward to the lord like he was asking for permission to hold his lover, to be his forever._

 _Elrond's cruel reaction to him almost did it all, as the Mirkwood elf could feel the way his heart stopped. Then he noticed his lover come into view and his hope rose that the man would be true to his words of love._

 _The elven prince could not believe the way that his lover acted with him. He felt the ache in his heart for the hurtful words that Aragorn told him._

 _His belly started to ache of all of a sudden; he covered it with his hands hoping to ease the pain there, but nothing worked. He stood there in pain as Aragorn lashed at him with no mercy, and that was the most painful of all._

 _"You are a fool, Legolas, if you think that I could love you. I just wanted to taste it to see how it is to be with a male elf, never done it before," Aragorn sneered at him._

 _Legolas could feel his heart close to the boiling point as he heard the man calling him a fool._

 _"You were indeed a great lay, a tool to me, and I never loved you, that's for sure. You are so naive if you think that I could love you in the first place," Aragorn said and left the elf._

\--End of FLASH BACK—

\--

Once Aragorn left him, Legolas walked and walked, not seeming to care any longer, feeling his heart already broken inside, and the normal life that was in his blue eyes now fading.

He fell to the ground, and felt a pain as he hit his head, then the darkness arrived.

"Legolas?" He could hear voices and someone shaking him, but Legolas could not do a thing, all his body hurt, even his heart.

"He is bleeding."

"We must bring him to Elrond; he will know what to do."

"Do you think that it is a wise move? Aragorn is there, and so is our father."

"Then where should we take him?"

"Lady Galadriel will know what to do with him."

"So be it."

Legolas never heard the conversation about him, never felt himself moving. He was surrounded by darkness again as the pain physically and mentally took effect.

It took the elves more than two days to take the unconscious elf to Lothlórien. As they arrived, Haldir was first to greet them and asked for Legolas's health as he noticed how lifeless Legolas seemed to him.

"I need to send a messenger to Mirkwood then, King Thranduil must be worried for his son," Haldir suggested and then left them as they entered the Golden Wood.

The fallen orange leaves welcomed them as they walked till they met the lady of Light.

"Elladan, Elrohir, what has happened to him?" Galadriel asked as she hurried toward Legolas, her hand moving toward his stomach. She could sense something moving inside him, and yet something as well dying in him.

Elladan stared at his brother before he replied to his grandmother's question. "We do not know; we found him like this."

Galadriel sighed heavily, before she started to give orders to them. "Bring him to my room, Elladan," then she moved her eyes toward Elrohir and told him, "Elrohir I want you to bring fresh water and green leaves, it will help with the blood."

A few moments later, while Legolas seemed to be resting with one hand covering his belly, the twins turned to face their grandmother, and asked her with concern, "What is his problem?"

"He is fading," Galadriel replied. Then she added in explanation, "The one he gave his heart to threw it away, and the light that once sparkled in his eyes is now dim and lifeless."

"I will kill Aragorn for hurting Legolas like this." Elrohir could felt his rage building within his body.

"How long they were together?" Galadriel asked.

"For awhile, I suppose, though I do believe that they kept it in silence, and then something changed," Elladan replied. with the same rage as his brother.

"Arwen returned home." Galadriel voiced her thought.

"And hell broke loose as she arrived, as long as I know my granddaughter," Celeborn added to his wife's words.

"What did Elrond do?" Celeborn noticed their faces were fallen as if in a battle that saw many elves hurt and died. The lord understood the situation before him.

"He did nothing? I suppose that Aragorn was no better, when he told him that he was in love with Legolas. Knowing your father, he might not like the idea of his foster son and a Mirkwood elf being together."

"But he did agree to Arwen as far as we know," Elladan told him.

"Are you saying that your father agrees to Arwen and Elfstone, but not to Legolas...? He should know what true love is, as children cannot be if the couple is not in true love," Galadriel said. She could felt her veins boiling at the anger she felt toward Lord Elrond.

"What are you saying?" Elladan asked, as he found himself staring at the lifeless body of his friend.

"I am saying that Legolas is carrying a child inside of him, and if he dies, the child will die with him," Galadriel replied sadly, as her eyes also regarded the gray face of the prince.

In the moment of silence in which no one said a thing, Haldir burst into the room, his brothers with him.

"My Lord, my Lady," Haldir said, "Thranduil will arrive as soon as possible. The white smoke over Mirkwood alerted us, and a crow was near the smoke, which means that trouble will also arrive, My Lord."

"A crow?" Elladan asked. He was not familiar with the meaning of the sign.

"Aye, a crow," Celeborn replied. He sighed heavily before he explained, "A crow in Mirkwood always alerts of something bad to happen. If Mirkwood is in trouble, or someone of the Royalty, then the crow, as their colors are black, indicates that action will be here soon, and Thranduil will be the one to take care of it."

"How bad could it be?" Elrohir asked.

"Legolas is the only son of Thranduil; therefore, the king would do anything for him, even if it means to kill. He loves him too much to lose him, and yet Legolas seems lost now in his own world. His heart has been broken by the one he handed his heart, somehow... You two," Celeborn said as he faced his grandchildren, "Try to bring Aragorn here alone. We must to find a way to let Aragorn know that Legolas is carrying a child within him; he must know."

The twins nodded and Celeborn stared at Haldir's brothers who nodded also and left with them.

"Haldir," Lord Celeborn called, "I want you to let me know as soon as one of them arrives here."

"Aye, my lord." And then he left the room.

\--

On the way to Imladris the twins rode with Orophin and Rúmil who chatted while they traveled.

It was strange to the twins to know what Elrond had been thinking about love. How could he not see the true love between Aragorn and Legolas?

"Do you think that Prince Legolas will be all right?" Rúmil asked.

Haldir's brothers enjoyed the company of the prince as he had come to visit due to his father's requests, and always enjoy getting to know his opinions of things, his sharp aim as he shot his arrows, and the way that he handled his knives. Now seeing him like this was too much and they wanted to offer as much help as they could to their friend.

"He will if we can knock some sense through our brother's thick head, and make him see that he might lose two and not one," Elrohir replied as he also hoped that Legolas would do better.

"Legolas loves Aragorn. I saw it when he was at Imladris; I saw how the sparkle and the light was in his eyes there. I never knew that he could act like this, and only love could make it so. But with the state that Legolas is in, Aragorn is going to get it from us until we get to the bottom of it, and find what is wrong before King Thranduil arrives," Elladan added as he remembered.

"Legolas deserves better, and since we are his friends, we will take Aragorn without hurting him, since we know how greatly Legolas loves him. But we need to handle it properly, so that Aragorn will remember who his heart belongs to," Orophin spoke his mind to them.

"Good," Elrohir grinned. "Legolas should know what good and loyal friends he have once he is healed and being loved again."

"I believe that he already knows, brother," Elladan grinned back at him.

They arrived at Imladris after three days without resting. The twins could see their father approaching them with the veins of anger coloring his face, but they knew that they would be all right as they had friends watching their backs, something that Lord Elrond was not prepared for at all.

"Elladan, Elrohir, where have you been?" Elrond asked and tried to hold back his anger from his voice.

"In Lothlórien, adar," Elladan replied, enjoying his father's surprised look.

"What have you been doing there?"

"We saw... we... saw... Legolas lying on the ground, and we thought to bring him to Galadriel to take care of him," Elrohir replied hesitantly.

"What happened to him?" Elrond asked.

"He lost his color, his features were gray, and he was bleeding down there," Elladan replied as he showed his father in his body where Legolas was hurt. Then he asked him, "What would you do if we brought him here? Would you not let Aragorn see him?"

"I am a healer first, before I am a father, and my work is to heal..." Elrond started to say, but was cut off by Orophin.

"You are wrong in this remark," he told him and then he added, "you are father first, and the healer inside of you also comes with it if someone gets hurt. But recently, as far as I know, you failed as a healer somehow, as Legolas is lying in Lady Galadriel's room, fading with a baby inside him that might not see the light, not now nor ever, if Legolas fades forever. This baby belongs to your foster son, and somehow you just forced Aragorn to end it, so that you might chose him another. Am I right?"

Elrond nodded, unable to meet the Lorien elf's eyes as studied the grace and beauty of the grass below his feet, so shiny in the light of the sun.

"Where is Aragorn?" Elladan asked, not seeing his brother anywhere.

"He is in Arwen's room," Elrond replied, still not facing them, knowing that he was wrong in the choices he made, first by not knowing if it was a true love between his son and the Mirkwood elf, and then he hurt Legolas by using Aragorn for his own plans. Thranduil would kill him himself for what he did, that he knows for certain.

"Is King Thranduil is there?" Elrond asked, turning to face them.

"He should be there by now," Orophin replied, and then he mumbled, "Just hope that he will not kill anyone there."

"I hope so too," Elrond muttered, knowing Thranduil's fear as he lost his wife almost in same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be find in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Akasha

They walked toward the house, then through the hallway toward Arwen's room. The four elves plus Elrond on their heels seemed shocked by the view in front of them. Aragorn was naked and bound on the bed; his legs and arms were tied while his eyes were covered.

"Where is Arwen?"

"Who is this?" Aragorn asked.

"Family and friends." Elladan grinned at the sight of his brother, though he could not feel his sister presence.

"Arwen is not here, adar," Elrohir told to his father.

Elrond came near to his son and untied him from his bond and removed the blindfold. Then he asked, "Aragorn, I want your honesty, son. Do you love Arwen? Or might there be someone else?"

Aragorn first covered himself with the sheet, and then he stared at his father. Knowing the cost of what he had done, he simply asked back, "How can he love me now after what I told him?"

"Who is _he_?" Elrond asked, knowing the answer, though he knew that he should get it from Aragorn as well, to know his heart.

"Legolas, my lord," Aragorn replied with heavy sigh. He turned to face the other elves who watched him and asked, "Has something happened to _my Legolas_?"

There was a silence in the room, and Aragorn watched the elves as they talked quietly with their eyes instead of using their mouths. Then Rúmil said harshly to his father, "He should know!"

Elrond sighed heavily, but did not speak, and that act made Aragorn nervous for Legolas's sake.

Memories of what had happened haunted his mind, he could only vaguely remember what he told to Legolas, his lover, and could felt the shame and the guilt.

"What have I done?" Aragorn asked himself, barely whispering as he clenched the pillow in his hands, and mumbled for Legolas to forgive him.

"What did you do, my son?" Elrond asked, as he could imagine what Thranduil would do to him and to his son.

"Please do not ask me this, adar," Aragorn pleaded, as he already felt bad for what he said to Legolas.

"I do ask because as far as I know from the Lothlórien elves…" Elrond started to say but was cut off by the man.

"Are they here?" Aragorn asked, not seeming to remember them.

"We are here, Aragorn." Rúmil came from behind the twins with his brother beside him, and then he added, "Aragorn, Legolas is in bad shape, and he is also carrying your child."

"I… I have a child?" Aragorn asked, seeming surprised by that fact.

"It depends on Legolas. If he lives, there is a chance that the child lives; if not, you might lose them both," Orophin explained with heavy heart.

"What is wrong with him?" Aragorn asked as he started to collect his clothes and get himself dressed.

"He is fading, brother," Elrohir replied.

"You must come with us, only you can save him," Elladan added.

"What is going on? What are you all doing in my room?" Arwen asked them all as she arrived with a vase filled with olive oil.

Elrond could feel the anger and yet the surprise in his daughter's voice. Seeing her with the vase of oil and what they saw earlier, Elrond knew that he had come in time, he just hoped that it would not end in tragedy.

"We are here on a matter of life or death," Elladan was the first to say.

"Adar," Arwen turned to her father, and noticed that the man she left tied and naked, was free now and dressed, "What in the name of the Valar does Elladan infer?"

"Legolas… he is fading and having Aragorn's baby."

Arwen almost dropped the vase on the floor as she heard what her father told her. "What? But male elves can not bring babies, you told me so a year ago…"

Elrond cut her off as he confessed something that he had not intended to do. "Forgive me, my child, but I lied to you, even you two – my sons."

Aragorn opened his mouth, finding for the first time that his father lied was not something that he had expected, and he believed even his brothers and sister were as shocked as he was.

"Elladan and Elrohir came from love, and the one that I love and held in my heart was… is… Erestor. Then your mother came along with a request from Lady Galadriel to be married to me… and I had to let go the one that I love to marry her. Though I did not love her, I gave her my respect as a lord," Elrond explained with heavy heart.

Hearing his sons' giggles suddenly made him wonder what they were joking about. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nay, adar," Elrohir replied, grinning while his twin added, "Now we know from who we got the smart ideas…"

"I think that we should tell our ada, what do you say, Elrohir?" Elladan asked his brother, and then the twins left them, searching for Erestor.

When the twins left, the Lothlórien's elves stared at the scene between Arwen and Elrond.

"Are you saying that what you did with nana, I did not come from love?" Arwen asked.

"Aye," Elrond replied and then he added, "By marrying your mother I lost the one that I love, and still love him even now."

Arwen stormed out of her room. Anger and sadness covered her eyes, and tears fell down to the brown grass were she sat.

Then the lord turned toward his foster son and asked for his forgiveness. "Forgive me, ion-nin, I did not meant to hurt you, and to be the one to force you to end your relationship."

"I will, once I know that Legolas is beside me with my child, Adar, then I can forgive you. Now I cannot forgive myself either," Aragorn told him.

"Can we go now?" Orophin asked, hoping that they could leave soon.

"Certainly, just let me arrange everything in my healer's bag, and the twins and Erestor are coming too, all I need is to find Glorfindel." With that Elrond left.

"For what does he need Glorfindel?" Rúmil asked Aragorn.

"To keep Imladris from any danger," Aragorn replied, and then left to find his brothers. Rúmil and Orophin were on his heels.

\--

Elrond walked toward his lover, thankful for the reunion even though he kept away too many years.

"I love you," Elrond told him and both of them were in the heat of a deep kiss, not letting go from each other until several coughs were heard, and then they broke apart. Erestor cupped his faithful lover's face and whispered in his ear, "I love you, never stopped loving you, and I do know of these two my sons, which one got my mind, and one got your mischievous way."

Two fathers and two sons had their moment of hugs, and then stared at Aragorn, the lost soul, as his mate was fading.

"Erestor, get on your horse, and take our sons and Rúmil and Orophin with you. I will come soon," Elrond told him, while he tried to read his foster son's face.

Erestor nodded and left him deal with the man alone.

"My son, do not be sad," Elrond told him as he clasped his hands on the man's shoulders. He added as he watched the gray eyes staring at him wet from the tears which yearned to fall, "It is all right to cry. I will not let Legolas leave you, not like this. You deserve happiness and Legolas does too."

Aragorn nodded and could feel the tears finally falling down.

Elrond knew from past experience that humans need some physical assurance, and living with Aragorn since he was a boy had shared a great deal and comforted him in any way he could.

Elrond took the man into a welcome and warming hug and told him, "Cry, I will not leave you, it will make you feel better." Aragorn buried his head in his father's shoulder and wept.

"Shh… I am here Estel," he soothes him.

When Aragorn came to his senses, he smiled to know that his father was there for him, just as he told him when he was a child.

"Hannon-le, ada," Aragorn thanked him as he stared at his father, and then he wiped his face from the wet and salty tears.

"It is all right," he patted his son's shoulder, "now come, we have a long ride ahead of us."

Aragorn nodded and followed his father toward the stable, where two horses waited for them.

\--

After three days of hard riding, barely stopping to rest, the group of elves and man arrived at Lothlórien.

They dismounted from their horses, and then Haldir's brothers were leading them where Legolas was in the company of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

When the door was open wide, they could see King Thranduil pacing back and forth, his features filled with agony.

Thranduil faced them, and the rage could be heard in his voice very clearly, "Who broke my precious son's golden heart?"

Aragorn swallowed as he took one step forward. His eyes were locked on his beloved's pale body, and he noticed as well the growing stomach. His eyes then met Legolas's father's as he finally spoke. "It was me, Your Majesty."

Thranduil took a step toward the man, which made Elrond come to stand beside his foster son immediately.

"He was not the only one to cause it," Elrond told him.

"My son is lying there, fading, and the baby he has inside of him might die if he dies, and you are telling me that both of you take responsibility for breaking my son's spirit?" Thranduil asked. He could not stare at them, as he walked toward his son's bed, sat beside him and held the pale and cold hand.

"Aye, we are," Elrond replied, and then he added, "We are also come to heal him, if you will let us."

"Give me one good reason why should I will let you, after both of you hurt him?" Thranduil asked, never moving his eyes from his son.

"That was because of me, Thranduil," Elrond told him, and started to explain. "My sons were born from the love I have with Erestor, and when I got to know Celebrían, we had our daughter, Arwen who was only born from respect." Elrond turned to his mother-in-law and seeing the sadness sparkled from her eyes he added, "Forgive me, but I did not love your daughter; my heart belongs to Erestor as his heart is mine."

Elrond walked toward the king, and continued, "I simply let the past take control, not knowing what my son and Legolas had. I was blind to see, and I do hope that you will forgive me and my son, as I asked him to forgive me. I did force him to end his relationship with Legolas, not wanting him to get hurt."

Thranduil left his son's side. He sighed heavily and stood face-to-face with Aragorn. "I need him back, and I do hope that you are not going to hurt him again, because if you do, I will not be responsible for what I will do to you, do you understand?"

Aragorn nodded, knowing that Thranduil gave him and his ada permission to act and hopefully to save Legolas from death.

"I need everyone out!" Elrond told them and then he continued, noticing those who were also leaving, "Thranduil, Erestor, stay with us."

"Estel, get rid of the clothes that you are wearing, Legolas will need to feel your skin and scent," Elrond told to his foster son, and then he moved his eyes to Thranduil. "Thranduil, you son needs to hear your voice, needs to know that you love him and are not ashamed of him. He needs encouragement from you."

Thranduil nodded and stared as the man, although naked, came closer to his son's naked features. He hoped to see his son smiling again, and hoped to see his grandchild in good shape.

Aragorn moved his head toward the chest of his beloved and could not hold back from kissing the love of his life softly. Then he added, "Forgive me… I… I should not say that to you, but you are the one that fills my heart, you are the breath of air I breathe, you are everything to me."

The man could feel Legolas's head moving against him, and broke the contact from his lover as he called to his father, "Ada, Legolas moved."

"Aragorn, do not speak to me, stay with him. He is still pale, and I would rather see him moving and smiling. Continue what you did and do not break any contact with him, until I will tell you so," Elrond advised him.

Aragorn moved his hands softly toward Legolas's growing belly. "Be strong, my beloved. I want to be there for you when Elrond will help to deliver our child."

Aragorn could feel his lover's body getting warmer and soon the cold left. Aragorn's lips moved closer to Legolas.

Legolas's mouth was open for his tongue, and Aragorn started to kiss his lover slowly. When he broke the kiss, he whispered at the elf's ear of how much he loved him and wanted him back in his arms.

Aragorn could feel his lover's hands around his wrist; he smiled and found himself staring into his lover's blue eyes.

"D…" Legolas wanted to ask his lover, but could not say the words as his throat was dry.

"Ada, I need water, he cannot speak," Aragorn told to his father.

Thranduil, who watched the scene, could felt his heart ache from the sight, and was the first to give to his son the cup of water. "Here, my son, drink it slowly and listen to what Aragorn is telling you."

Legolas simply nodded and let his lover take care of him.

"I love you," the man told him and started biting the elf's brown nipples one by one. Seeing the blush that now formed on his beloved and how the paleness of his skin was gone from sight, he smiled.

"Really?" Legolas asked weakly.

Aragorn moved his tongue to lick Legolas's lips instead of answering the question.

"I can take that as a 'he does love you', ion-nin." Thranduil grinned and moved his hand to rub his son's golden hair.

Elrond and Erestor joined them and Elrond asked for permission, "Legolas, can you let me check how the infant is doing?"

Legolas nodded, though he stared still at Aragorn as if asking for assurance.

"I am honored to have a child with you, my beloved."

Elrond knelt beside Legolas; his ear was near to Legolas's growing belly and he sighed in relief when he could feel the stomach moving and the elf crying for the pain it caused.

"The child inside of you will be all right, have no fear. I will help with the delivery," Elrond assured him.

"Hannon-le, Lord Elrond," Legolas thanked them.

A knock was heard, and Erestor left his lover's side to open the door.

Legolas could only smile as he noticed Haldir and his brothers. He did not know what exactly happened but he was happy for the reunion; he just did not know how they would take that he was pregnant.

Haldir grinned as he noticed his friend smiling again, he knew that his heart now was jumping from joy.

"Did I hear right?" Haldir asked, walking toward the elf still smiling. "Is it true?"

Orophin and Rúmil joined their brother in the questions. "Is the child inside of you a girl or boy?"

Lady Galadriel walked toward Legolas as well. Haldir's brothers gave her a cue to come and she moved closer so she could put her hand at Legolas's belly, and then she replied, "You have a unique baby, Legolas, and not only one. You have got twins inside of you, one is a boy and one is a girl."

Aragorn hugged him tightly while he watched the belly, not wanting to cause any harm for his lover.

"Did you hear that?" Aragorn asked, giving wet kisses to his lover, "We are having twins."

Thranduil grinned and added, "I want you to come home, my son. It will be easier to deliver them there, would you not agree, Elrond?"

"You know Thranduil, I believe that will be a wonderful idea. Legolas, you will not be alone, and while you rest all of us will take care of your twins."

Legolas smiled and could not wait to see his infants outside of his belly. Knowing his lover's family as he did, he knew the twins would be soon be causing havoc and chaos, but he knew that it would be worth it as Aragorn would be there for him.

 

 **The End…**


End file.
